La ninfa y la Bestia
by alicerose22
Summary: Edward es la cabeza de una familia ensamblada, su vida es bastante normal hasta que Emily decide sumar a su prima Bella al retrato familiar, él intentará frenar el afluente de sentimientos sin exito alguno y terminara siendo arrastrado por las sensaciones que aquella adolescente despierta en él.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es de mi autoria.

* * *

**_Capitulo : la huesped_****__**

No se como habíamos llegado a dar vueltas en este espiral sin control. Ella era la tentación hecha carne y yo un esclavo de sus angelicales curvas. Un desesperado hombre dispuesto a morir por ella. Cada gesto y risa de mi ninfa me completaba me hacia sentir un hombre nuevo...  
La escuche entrar y mi cuerpo reacciono mis manos sudaban y mi corazón bombeaba sin control...  
  
- Amor- reclamo la atención mi esposa. Estas escuchándome?  
- Si, pero creo que estas loca si crees que voy a dejar que pase.  
- Edward seria una compañía excelente para Jake.  
- No, tu primo ya vive aquí y no quiero que se alborote, además, que sabemos de ella?  
- Pero cariño ella no tiene a nadie quiero ayudar, por la memoria de nuestra nenita.  
Mi estomago se contrajo al recordar a mi niña, solo tenia dos años cuando falleció victima de una enfermedad que la llevo a la tumba.  
- No creo que sea buena idea, tu casi no estas en casa y yo apenas puedo con los horarios de Jake.  
- Ayudare en lo que mas pueda, te lo prometo.  
- Esta bien mi amor, esta bien.  
Mi esposa daba saltitos a mi alrededor argumentando que mañana mismo iría por ella y que debíamos acondicionar el cuarto de huéspedes.  
- Si quieres le hago un espacio en mi cama – sugirió Jake en broma.  
Ambos reímos mientras Emily nos mataba con la mirada.

Toda la tarde estuvimos con Jake pintando la recamara de la nueva integrante. Emily se fue al trabajo como de costumbre y cuando nosotros terminamos nuestro trabajo de "hombres" nos hicimos unos sándwiches.  
- Crees que este buena la chica?  
- No lo se pero mas vale que te vayas con cuidado a Emily no le gusta nada ese tipo de bromas.  
- Pero quiero una novia, Técnicamente no somos familia.  
- No, pero Emily quiere que sea nuestra "hija".  
- Vaya es complicado.  
- Es un poco descabellado.  
- Bien me voy al gimnasio "Papa" - dijo Jacob riendo.  
- cállate! Y no entrenes tanto chico bíceps – dije riendo.

Jacob entro a la casa pasada las once y Emily llego casi a las tres, recuerdo eso por que fueron las horas en que escuche la puerta abrirse.  
Me costo abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente pero la voz de mi esposa y el tropel que dejaba tras sus pasos no me dejaron seguir durmiendo.  
- Que pasa?  
- Pasa que tu y Jacob no se han levantado aun...  
- Pero...es domingo – proteste.  
- Hoy vendrá Bella a casa y ustedes par de desconsiderados ni siquiera se molestaron en despertarse...como sea voy por ella.  
- Dame un segundo, Voy a la ducha y...  
- No, yo iré por ella, tu y Jake preparen el desayuno y asegúrense de estar despiertos y listos cuando nosotras lleguemos.  
Emily se fue y me dejo a mí a cargo del holgazán de Jake y de todo el desayuno.

Escuche el auto cerca cuando ya tuve todo listo, Jacob me ayudo en lo que pudo y en mi opinión todo se veía mas que bien.  
Emily entro y tras de ella entro aquella cosa que podía ser cualquier diosa mitológica pero no una niña como Emily había mencionado.

Vi que Jake estaba igual de idiotizado por que su mandíbula estaba desencajada de su moreno rostro.  
Ella nos miro con pánico en sus ojos, probablemente a ninguna persona le gustaba que se le quedaran viendo como bicho raro. Iba a presentarme pero Jacob se me adelanto.  
- Hola Bella soy Jacob.  
- Mucho gusto – dijo incomoda.  
- Edward ella es mi prima Bella, hija de mis tíos Charlie y Rene – la introdujo mi esposa.  
- Mucho gusto Bella soy Edward Cullen – dije tratando de sonar normal  
- Bella espero que mi primo y mi esposo te hagan sentir a gusto.  
- Seguro que si Emily, gracias por acogerme en tu casa ya que si no fuera por ti estaría sin rumbo, ya sabes desde que mis padres…. – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  
- Oh cielo, tranquila, ya se que Edward y yo somos tus tíos pero trataremos de ser como una especie de padres.  
Bella desayunó con nosotros, Jake no le saco la vista de encima en lo que duro el desayuno, lucia tranquila, parecía una niña que no Daria problemas.  
- Cuantos años tienes? – le preguntó Jacob.  
- Diecisiete recién cumplidos – afirmó.  
- Yo tengo dieciséis casi, es decir los cumplo en una semana.  
- Ah que bien – dijo sonriendo.  
- Edward y Emily ya me dieron mi regalo, es un auto, en cuanto saque la licencia podremos ir a pasear – le ofreció.  
- Si, claro – respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.  
Parecía que a bella no le entusiasmaba demasiado la compañía de Jacob.  
- Cariño mira la hora, debo abordar el próximo vuelo – grito Emily poniéndose de pie.  
- Viaja mucho? – me preguntó la niña.  
- Se podría decir que si, ella es azafata.  
- Oh, que interesante, y tu?  
- Bueno, yo soy profesor en la escuela donde Jake y tu asisten, enseño matemáticas  
- que asisto? – sus ojos color chocolate me atravesaban hasta lo mas profundo.  
- No aun, pero a partir de mañana si, es un instituto privado demasiado respetable, te gustará.  
- Ojala, puedo levantarme de la mesa? – preguntó.  
- Si, Jake acompáñala a su cuarto – le pedí al primo de mi esposa.  
No me gustaba la manera que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a aquella mocosa, sus ojos eran atrevidos y sensuales pero no dejaban de pertenecer a una niña, así que supuse que sería mejor poner distancia hasta que el sentimiento de curiosidad se esfumara.  
- Te gusta tu cuarto? - escuche a mi esposa preguntarle.  
- Esta bien…para una niña, es rosado, a mi en verdad me gustan otros colores, como el crema.  
- No hay problema, le pediré a Edward y a Jake que lo vuelvan a pintar para ti.  
- Que!? – interviene – de ninguna manera, sabes el tiempo que nos tomo pintar los muros Emily?  
- Cariño! Ella es una invitada ahora! Compórtate.  
- No, no es problema, no quise incomodarlos.  
- No es problema – exclamo Jacob – pasa que Ed esta un poco cansado, pero te pintaremos el cuarto del color que tu quieras.  
Sin duda, Jacob había caído rendido ante los pies de Bella…y ella estaba que ni lo registraba, sentí un poco de pena pero sería bueno que no lo ilusionara para después tener que romperle el corazón. Me calme y traté de razonar con Emily pero por supuesto no me escuchaba por que tenia demasiada prisa en abordar el próximo vuelo.  
Suspiré frustrado, debía encargarme de los chicos yo solo, por suerte me dieron una mano y ambos se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Me relajé prendiendo la televisión, pero no había nada bueno, de modo que me aventure por el pasillo para llegar a los cuartos de los chicos para preguntarles que les apetecería almorzar, pase por el cuarto de Jake y estaba durmiendo como un tronco, la puerta del lado era la de Bella, estaba un poco abierta, iba a tocar cuando mi vista captó aquel cuerpo en brasier, parecía estarse cambiando, mi mente me ordenaba a gritos retirarme de ahí, lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero mis pies se sentían clavados al suelo, mis pupilas se ajustaron a las tenues curvas de adolescentes y mi masculinidad respondió con la rigidez automática, mi cuerpo sudaba frío, era mas hermosa de lo que percibí cuando llego, despreocupada elegía entre un montón de playeras tendidas en su cama, de sus labios salía el tarareo de alguna canción, se apoyaba las prendas a la altura de sus hombros y luego las quitaba para hacer lo mismo con una nueva tanda de ropa, me sentí hambriento, mis bajos instintos reaccionaban ante aquella ofrenda divina, pero me recordé que era una niña y era un crimen mirarla de esa manera, ella estaba en su plena inocencia apenas tenia 17 y yo ya pisaba la adultez madura a mis 25 años, avergonzado de mi comportamiento me dispuse a irme pero cuando estaba por dar media vuelta la madera del suelo crujió llamando la atención de la jovencita y haciendo que esta me viera abriendo los ojos como platos…en ese preciso instante el calor de mi cuerpo fue remplazada por una oleada polar haciéndome saber que me había metido en problemas

* * *

N/A: Hola lectores aqui me presento con una nueva historia, espero que les guste, tenia la idea dando vuelta por mi cabeza hace tiempo, si les gusto por favor comenten, ire actualizando junto a mis otras historias, saludos Alicerose.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes son de stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**_ Capitulo 2: primer acercamiento _**

Trastabille con mis pies y huí despavorido del pasillo seguramente Bella me delataría con Emily. La chica apareció en la cocina vestida para mi suerte y me miró acusándome con sus ojos oscuros.  
- Bella yo…  
- Que vamos a comer hoy Edward? – dijo de lo mas normal.  
- No…no lo se que quieres comer?  
- Lo que sea…  
La mire con vergüenza no se que estaría pensando ella de mí en ese preciso instante, me vería como un pervertido?  
- Hace calor – comento sentándose en la encimera de la cocina.  
Mis ojos viajaron a sus piernas desnudas apenas cubierta por una falda. Inmediatamente retiré la vista, ella me miraba expectante…  
- Y cuantos años tienes Edward?  
- 25 cumpliré 26 en dos meses.  
- Ah, y Emily cuantos años tiene?  
- Eres su prima se supone que debes saber eso – le retruque.  
- mmm...…no, pero no somos muy cercanas la he visto dos o tres veces en mi vida antes de llegar aquí.  
- Ella tiene 23 Bella  
- Y tienen hijos?  
Mi estomago se contrajo y sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho, mis ojos se humedecieron.  
- Teníamos, una niñita maravillosa, Emma, pero enfermo y….  
- Lo siento – dijo en un susurro – a mi me gustan muchos los niños, yo quiero tres hijos.  
- Eres muy joven para pensar en niños.  
- Si, puede ser…pero me gustan las cosas que a la mayoría no. Y no han pensado en tener mas?  
- Emily quedo muy afectada, no quiere tener más hijos, por eso tenemos a Jake aquí..Y ahora a ti, no bromea con eso de ser tu madre.  
- Jamás podré verlos como padres son muy jóvenes.  
- Pero no se lo digas, le romperás el corazón – dije tomando una manzana del frutero y dándole un mordisco.  
- Pero es cierto, son muy jóvenes, además de que eres muy apuesto para ser mi papá – dijo quitándome la manzana de las manos y desapareciendo por el pasillo.  
Mi corazón bombeaba como loco, la mocosa me estaba coqueteando, decidí calmarme, estaba todo en mi imaginación, Bella solo había tratado de ser amable conmigo y dejar atrás lo del episodio del cuarto con una charla, era todo.  
El resto del día traté de mantenerme alejado, ya que mi imaginación me jugaba algunas tretas. Me excusé y los deje a ellos almorzando mientras Salí a caminar para despejar mi cabeza. Cuando volví no los encontré en la casa, supuse que habían salido, hasta que escuche risas y gritos en el patio trasero, estaban en la piscina.  
Me asomé un poco por la ventana para mirar el panorama, Jacob la abrazaba e intentaba hacer que ambos cayeran al agua, después de un leve forcejeo lo logró, ella salió empapada en dirección de la ventana donde yo me encontraba y me sonrió, mis ojos se ajustaron rápidamente registrando su cuerpo cubierto por un bikini negro. Sus piernas largas blancas y hermosas, su diminuta cintura, sus pechos que dejaban divisar las pequeñas cumbres provocadas por el frío, y su precioso rostro angelical.  
- Edward! Volviste de tu paseo!? – dijo Jake a través del cristal.  
- Si, si….tienen toallas no quiero que mojen el piso.  
- Lo olvidamos - Jake encogió los hombros.  
- Quédense ahí, enseguida se las traigo.  
Cogí las toallas y se las lleve entregándoselas en las manos, Jacob entró desapareciendo por el pasillo.  
- Vaya gracias por las toallas – dijo Bella.  
- De nada, mejor entra, podrías resfriarte con el frío.  
- Es que no siento frío Edward – dijo clavándome los ojos – tengo calor.  
- De todos modos…  
- Tu no sientes calor? – preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.  
- No…  
Se acerco hasta mí, mi cuerpo estaba petrificado en el mismo lugar.  
- Gracias por la toalla de nuevo Ed– dijo dejándome un beso en la mejilla.  
Desapareció dejándome ahí, estático, sin reaccionar. Me maldije mil veces internamente no podía permitirme que esa mocosa despertara esa clase de sentimientos en mí, yo era un hombre recto, tenía una esposa maravillosa, jamás me había sentido tentado con otra mujer. Debía recobrar la estabilidad emocional que me caracterizaba. Pero es que me daba la sensación que ella estaba tratando de seducirme, pero seguramente era mi imaginación ella era apenas una niña y yo debía tener eso en claro.  
Entré y me encerré en mi estudio acorralado por mis sensaciones, pretendiendo hundirme en las correcciones de los exámenes me costó pero terminé lográndolo, adelanté todo mi trabajo pendiente y no me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que las luces del auto de Emily dieron en la ventana de mi estudio.  
- Rayos! – maldije, me había olvidado de la cena.  
Pero cuando Salí de mi estudio a la cocina me encontré con Bella cocinando y a Jacob mirando televisión.  
- No debiste…  
- No es problema para mí – me aseguró  
Emily entro y se lanzo a mis brazos.  
- Hola mi amor!.  
- Hola cariño – respondí sintiendo la calidez que los brazos de mi esposa me daban.  
- Que tal los niños?…Bella…por que cocinas?  
- Quise hacerlo, no te preocupes.  
- Chicos fue un día muy atareado, cariño mañana tengo el día libre así que llevaré a Bella después de la escuela de compras para renovar su guardarropa.  
- Eso quiere decir que…?  
- Que no tienes que traer a los chicos de regreso por Jake ni te preocupes ya que entrena todos los días.  
- Esta bien…  
- La cena esta lista – anunció la adolescente.  
- Me cambio y cenamos – dijo Emily.  
Ayudé con los platos a Jacob y luego de que mi esposa se uniera nos sentamos a cenar, Emily nos relató su travesía del vuelo, un artista juvenil conocido había viajado en su vuelo y ella le había pedido un autógrafo para Bella, la chica esbozó una sonrisa forzada y recibió el papel sin mucha euforia, aparentemente ese cantante no le gustaba.  
Emily se sentó en mi regazo terminada la cena.  
- Que les parece si jugamos a un juego de mesa? – Propuso mi rubia esposa  
- Si, podría ser Thabo.  
- Esta Bien – dijo Bella  
- Ven Jake acompáñame al ático a buscar el juego.  
Nos quedamos con Bella mirándonos a los ojos, ella parecía estarme reprochando algo, y yo no sabia que. Sus ojos chocolates eran preciosos y parecían tener una fuerza de gravedad propia que me arrastraban sin piedad.  
- Aquí esta el juego – gritó emocionada mi esposa.  
Comenzamos el juego normal Jake y Bella contra Emily y yo, era el turno de Jacob de adivinar y Bella tenia a cargo las pistas.  
- Veamos…que no esta bien…  
- Prohibido.  
- Si!  
- cuando lo anhelas demasiado.  
- Deseo.  
- No es el alma…es el  
- Cuerpo..  
- De lo que se enamoran los señores de edad.  
- Adolescentes!  
- Cuando sales con alguien a escondidas de tu familia.  
- Amante…  
Me atraganté con mi vaso de agua comenzando a toser como loco.  
- Mi amor estas bien? – Pregunto Emily  
- Si, si, me atragante solamente, mira la hora será mejor que los niños se vayan a dormir cariño, mañana tienen escuela..  
- Tiene razón, Bells y Jake a la cama.  
Los dos se pusieron de pie y se fueron, comencé a lavar los platos con frustración mi mente relacionaba todo de la manera mas equivocada.  
- Cariño, que tienes te veo preocupado.  
- Nada, solo estoy cansado.  
- Muy cansado!? – preguntó mi mujer en tono sugerente.  
- Bueno, tengo algo de energía – dije rodeando su cintura con mis manos y reclamando su boca con urgencia. Necesitaba descargar la frustración, la rigidez de mi cuerpo se apretó con la pelvis de Emily provocando un gemido de sus labios. Sentí la urgencia de poseerla, la senté en la encimera y ella me rodeó con sus piernas, desesperado me abrí paso bajo su blusa para besar los senos sobre la tela de satén. Alguien se aclaro la garganta tras nosotros y nos separamos de inmediato, asustados. Allí estaba ella en pijama y con un vaso vacío en su mano derecha.  
- Lamento haberlos asustado, quería un vaso de leche…  
- Bella..Lo siento….Edward encárgate – dijo Emily avergonzada y prácticamente huyendo de la cocina.  
- No deberían hacer eso en público – comentó.  
- No deberías levantarte de la cama – respondí molesto llenando su vaso.  
- Lamento haberte arruinado la diversión Edward.  
Otra vez sus ojos clavados en mí acusándome, haciéndome reproches que yo no podía descifrar. Bebió su leche frente a mí, y me sonrió antes de irse de vuelta a la cama. Maldije a Emily internamente por su errada idea de haber metido a esta niña en casa, era obvio que ella despertaba algo en mí y me era muy difícil manejarlo.

* * *

N/A: hola lectores, quiero agradecer el primer comentario =´) que me dejaron muchas gracias aprecio que te parezca interesante la historia..como asi agradecer a quienes estan siguiendo el fic y a aquellos que simplemente leen este relato. En este capitulo vemos a una Bella no tan timida y a un pobre Edward mortificado por las sensaciones que ella le despierta. Actualicé rapido por que las ideas estan fluyendo sin control XD, si les gusto por favor dejenme un comentario, es mi combustible para seguir. Nos leemos en otra actualizacion, saludos. Alicerose.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no son de mi autoria.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Me gustas.**_

Los chicos estaban estudiando en la sala mientras yo los observaba desde la mesa principal. La incorporación de Bella al instituto había sido un éxito, era popular, a su manera, tenia varios amigos y mis colegas me hablaban maravillas de ella.  
Su mirada se instaló en la mía y me produjo un cosquilleo en el estomago. Me observaba atenta con un gesto sutil de curiosidad, sus orbes chocolate brillaban con una dulzura exquisita y tentadora, Ella se puso de pié y sin dejar de mirarme caminó hacia mí.  
- No entiendo – dijo inocente.  
- Que cosa? – pregunté en un susurro y con la boca seca.  
- Los ejercicios de matemáticas, me ayudas? – preguntó con una sonrisa.  
- Yo te ayudaré – intervino Jake.  
- Buena idea, tengo que hacer la cena – les comenté a ambos.  
Volvieron a la sala mientras yo me refugie en la seguridad de la cocina. Llevaba ya tres semanas aquí y aunque me resistía a creer que una simple niña de 17 años me podía producir algo a cada segundo me demostraba con hechos verídicos que solo intentaba mentirme a mi mismo.  
- Ed son las nueve, hoy es martes vuelvo a las once – anuncio Jake.  
- No crees que es peligroso que salgas a esta hora? – dije en un intento desesperado para que no me dejara a solas con Bella.  
- De que hablas? Hace dos años que entreno a esta hora además Embry vendrá por mi y me trae de regreso.  
- Ok…llama cuando llegues al gimnasio.  
Jacob salio con su bolso de entrenamiento, miré a Bella y en su cara había una sonrisa maliciosa, me estremecí.  
- Emily? – preguntó.  
- Tuvo un vuelo nocturno, regresa por la mañana.  
- Ah…Oye que opinas sobre que viva aquí? – dijo sentándose en la encimera frente a mi.  
- Nada…me parece bien.  
- Seguro? Por que siempre me ves de una manera extraña…casi como si mi presencia te molestara.  
Deje salir el aire con un suspiro, ella no tenía idea de las extrañas sensaciones que provocaba en mí, esas que yo intentaba eliminar de mi cabeza, pero solo verla ahí mirándome expectante me invitaba a acercarme a sus labios que seguro serían tersos y tibios.  
- Estas equivocada, no me molestas en absoluto.  
- Mentiroso – dijo apuntándome con su dedo índice.  
- No me señales, no sabes nada de mi.  
- Por que tu no quieres…que debería saber del misterioso señor Cullen? – preguntó llevándose una mano al mentón.  
- Nada soy una persona normal como cualquiera.  
- Mmm…no es lo que yo pienso de ti  
- Ah si? Y que piensas de mí? – quise saber.  
- Que ocultas muchas cosas atrás de esos ojos, pero no puedo saber que es…apuesto que no solo piensas que esta "bien" que me quede aquí.  
- Pues tus suposiciones son incorrectas, no oculto nada y no me molesta que estés aquí Bella.  
- Me pareces un hombre muy interesante, y quisiera conocerte mas – insistió.  
- Lo harás a medida que pase el tiempo…  
- A caso yo no te llamo la atención? – preguntó haciendo un puchero.  
- Por supuesto – casi reí  
- De la buena manera? – preguntó con una sonrisita seductora.  
- Si…de la buena manera…pienso que eres una muchachita especial, tengo buenas referencias de ti.  
- Si?  
- Si, los maestros dicen que eres muy inteligente y participativa en clases…Me pareces audaz y energética.  
- Ajam…lo soy – reconoció  
- Ok y si quieres seguir en la boca de los demás con buenas referencias mejor ve a terminar tu tarea hasta que la cena este lista.  
- Que malo eres – dijo pegándome en el brazo.  
Sonreí encantado, su frescura me cautivaba.  
- Puedo llamarte Ed?  
- No, no me gusta mucho ese apodo – le confesé.  
- Como te llamo entonces?  
- Edward…  
- Que aburrido eres.  
- Lo soy – reconocí.  
Ella me miro regalándome una enorme sonrisa.  
- Crees que si termino la tarea después de la cena podamos ver una película juntos?.  
- Mmm…tengo algo de trabajo…  
- Por favor – dijo juntando sus manos en suplica.  
- Ok, esta bien…  
- Sii! Gracias Edward – dijo dándome un abrazo.  
Me congelé en mi lugar, no esperaba su cercanía, sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, una descarga eléctrica potente me atravesó y mi cara no lo disimuló.  
- Perdón…no debí.  
- No importa…ve a terminar la tarea – le pedí.  
Luego de la cena nos fuimos a ver la película como habíamos establecido. Nos acomodamos en el sofá. Ella tenía una exquisita sonrisa, parecía feliz.  
- Tu eliges que ver.  
Escogió un dvd del montón y lo colocó, luego se acomodó de nuevo juntó a mi.  
- No crees que es un poco tarde para ver esa? – le sugerí, ver un film de exorcismo en la noche no era lo mas sensato del mundo.  
- No, es perfecta – dijo sonriendo.  
La película comenzó bien pero a medida que las escenas se ponían mas crudas ella se acurrucaba mas y mas a mi lado, su perfume me embargaba la capacidad de pensar claramente, cada dos por tres pegaba unos chillidos y se cubría los ojos.  
- Tal vez deberíamos quitarla – dije.  
- No, no ya casi va a terminar.  
La quietud volvió con unas cuantas escenas aburridas, Bella descanso su cabeza en mi hombro, pestañaba pesadamente a medida que sus bostezos surgían.  
- Bells hora de ir a la cama – le dije.  
Ella sonrío y se acurrucó mas a mí.  
- Bells suena muy lindo si sale de ti.  
No dije nada pues el ensordecedor latido de mi corazón interceptaba con mi habilidad de hablar.  
- Gracias por la película Edward.  
- De nada…ve a la cama – susurre.  
- Me das un beso?  
Casi me muero ante esa petición no estaba seguro de que me pedía hasta que ella acerco su mejilla, Le dejé un beso y luego me miró.  
- Puedo darte un beso también?  
Asentí como bobo, y sentí sus manos posarse en mis hombros, ella dejo un delicado beso en la comisura de mis labios. Mi pulso iba a mil por horas, me quede estático, ella evaluó mi respuesta y volvió a acercarse invadiendo mis labios esta vez, suave y tímida me beso, inexperta debía decir, ella no sabía como hacerlo, pero aun así se aventuró a besarme, cerré mis ojos y la bese ella estaba en cuclillas sobre el sofá, pero la acomodé en mi regazo para tener mejor acceso al infierno de sus labios, su respiración era entrecortada, su mano viajo a mi cabello despeinándolo, me acerco mas a ella.  
Nos separamos cuando el aire fue inexistente.  
- Es mi primer beso – dijo sonrojada.  
Estaba a punto de entrar en un trance, su primer beso, y había dejado que fuera yo?.  
- No se besar pero tal vez tu puedas enseñarme – me pidió  
- Solo relájate, sigue el movimiento natural, no te apresures – le sugerí, en que demonios estaba pensando?  
Me acerqué otra vez y ella aplicó lo que yo acababa de decirle, Me siguió suave y menos temerosa, la bese por unos minutos y percibí su lengua delineando mi labio inferior.  
La separé de mi boca y negué con la cabeza aquel era un beso mucho mas intimó y si lo permitía no sabía si mi autocontrol iba a ser suficiente.  
Ella me miro sonrojada y de pronto la cruda realidad me golpeó como puño acababa de besar a una adolescente, a la prima de mi esposa.  
Jacob Entró disculpándose por no haber llamado, Bella se puso de pié rápidamente y se fue a su cuarto.  
- Todo bien por aquí? – preguntó Jake.  
Pero yo no podía salir de mi shock aun lo que había hecho era una estupidez de mi parte.  
- Hola?  
- Disculpa, es que estoy un poco cansado.  
Camino a mi habitación pasé por el cuarto de Bella, tuve que luchar con el impulso de tocar a su puerta.  
Al día siguiente ella hizo como si nada, Emily ya estaba en casa por fortuna, Bella me ignoró todo el día, el asunto del beso me tenía inquieto. Aproveche cuando Jacob y Emily fueron a la piscina para dirigirme a su cuarto. Di tres golpecitos, y en unos segundos ella apareció tras la puerta, cautelosa.  
- Edward – dijo con una sonrisita.  
- Bella…debemos hablar.  
- Pasa – dijo jalándome de la mano.  
- Bella…lo que paso anoche…  
- No voy a contárselo a Emily no te preocupes.  
- Te lo agradezco…yo no se que me paso…no debí besarte.  
- Por que dices eso?  
- Por que soy un hombre casado Bella, y tu apenas eres una niña.  
- Pero…me gustas – me confeso con sus ojos brillando y sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
No esperaba que ella me dijera eso, su confesión acababa de complicar mis pensamientos, tenía la sensación de haber entrado a una especie de mundo paralelo, como rechazar a esta niña que me confesaba algo tan intimo? Como ignorar aquellas sensaciones que ella despertaba?.  
- No podemos – insistí usando lo que me quedaba de cordura – créeme me provocas muchas cosas, pero esta mal, eres muy pequeña, yo estoy casado y eres familia de Emily.  
- No pretendo que te divorcies de ella Edward, solo siento que la atracción entre nosotros es muy fuerte para ignorarla, me gustas, es la primera vez que siento algo así.  
- Bella…  
- Por favor no me rechaces.  
- No quiero rechazarte pero…  
- No lo hagas entonces – dijo enredando su mano en mi nuca y atrayéndome a su boca, cedí, la bese una vez mas, sus labios eran sencillamente deliciosos. Pero mi autocontrol no se rendía. La tome de la cintura y la separé de mí.  
- No, no esta bien, solo vine a decirte que lo que pasó no puede volver a suceder – Salí de su cuarto espantado por las dudas que me embargaban, Bella acababa de plantar un dilema en mí, seguía el camino recto o me arrojaba a los brazos de la tentación.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: La fiesta**_  
Las lluvias de primavera no habían dejado de azotar la pequeña comunidad en donde vivíamos, estaba en mi estudio, encerrado o mas bien refugiado de aquella ninfa de ojos chocolates, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente como un eco constante con cada gota de la espesa cortina de agua que caía afuera _me gustas_, _no me rechaces._ Era obvio que alguien de su edad no sabía las consecuencias de esas palabras, sentí pena al principio por que seguramente era un enamoramiento adolescente, de esos que pasan rápidamente, pero yo no estaba en edad de experimentar eso y sin embargo las sensaciones eran bastante intensas. La culpa me asechaba tanto como el tormento de mis sentimientos, mi esposa me mataría si se enterara de lo que había pasado con bella, era un beso, pero no por que no hubiese llegado a mayores significaba que dejaba de ser una traición a nuestro acuerdo nupcial. Suspiré frustrado sin saber como manejar la situación, tal vez si hablaba con Emily y le decía que tener a Bella aquí me incomodaba ella lo entendería y la enviara a un hogar sustituto o algo así. Pero la compasión me alcanzó como puñalada no podía hacerle eso a una chica que no tenia donde ir solo por que yo no podía ignorar sus provocaciones.  
- Cariño la cena está lista – dijo Emily entrando al estudio.  
- Ya voy – respondí cansado.  
- Que pasa? No te ves bien…  
Maldita intuición femenina nunca falla…  
- nada…  
- Seguro?  
- Si vamos – le insistí.  
- Cariño Bella no quiere cenar, dice que le duele el estomago, por que no vas a hablar con ella? A mi no quiere abrirme la puerta.  
- Emily por dios! Déjala si no quiere comer es por que en verdad se siente mal.  
- Si, pero no ha probado bocado hoy! Por favor! – Me rogó  
- Esta bien – accedí yendo a la habitación.  
Toqué tres veces y no abrió así que hablé.  
- Bella, soy yo Edward…abre.  
La puerta me dio paso y tras ella estaba esta hermosa criatura con ojos brillantes y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, Cerré la puerta tras de mí.  
- Que quieres!? – me dijo molesta.  
- Emily esta preocupada…que pasa!?  
- Nada! Fuera de mi cuarto.  
- Bella…  
- No quiero hablar Edward – sus lagrimas me dolían por alguna razón.  
- Shh…no llores – la abracé.  
Se aferró a mí y liberó su llanto. La apreté mas a mi pecho y trate de reconfortarla, pero seguía llorando.  
- Por que lloras?  
Pero no me respondió y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sus piernas temblaron, la lleve a la cama.  
Estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, me empecé a preocupar.  
- Por que no vamos a cenar, te sentirás mejor.  
- No.  
- No sea terca Bella…  
Decidí no decirle mas nada y limitarme a abrazarla…ella no se calmaba así que la separé de mí, saque algunos mechones de su cara y la acaricie, ella me miró con los ojos vidriosos.  
- Eres preciosa, no debes llorar.  
- no lo soy, la persona que me gusta no se fija en mí.  
No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas…  
- Hay muchos chicos que morirían por estar contigo.  
- No quiero otros chicos – hizo un puchero.  
- No esta en discusión Bella, eres Joven, hermosa, ya encontraras a quien te corresponda.  
- Pero te quiero a ti – dijo a punto de llorar – me siento rechazada y fea.  
- No, es absurdo, eres hermosa, créeme que si tuviera 18 años perdería la cabeza por ti, pero soy un hombre casado y tengo 25 años casi 26.  
- Lo se, me siento mal por todo esto, siento culpa de sentirme de esta manera, lo se, eres casado pero no puedo controlar mis emociones.  
- Es parte de ser una adolescente.  
- Pero es que no soy una niña!  
- Lo se…lo se, pero tampoco un adulto.  
- Edward yo…no dejo de pensar en ti.  
- Ni yo – acepté – pero es algo que debemos manejar de lo contrario mi matrimonio se ira al diablo y no quieres que pase eso?  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
- Pero como ignoro esto que me pasa?  
- No lo se trata de hacer de cuenta que no esta ahí…tal vez si salieras con alguien más…sería bueno para los dos.

Y así comenzó nuestro acuerdo para no lastimar a nadie, ella saldría con alguien mas, yo seguiría con mi matrimonio…y haríamos de cuenta que nada pasó.  
Me parecía el plan perfecto hasta que ella trajo a su "novio" a casa, no esperaba que después de un mes de la charla ella encontrara a alguien un joven muy apuesto y musculoso, capitán del club de natación tal vez…pero cuando lo miré bien parecía mayor…mas o menos de mi edad?...  
- Emily, Edward y Jacob quiero presentarles a Kyle.  
- Mucho gusto – dijo el vago.  
El nudo en mi garganta se apretó y el asco subió por mi esófago.  
- Mucho…gusto – dijo Emily que me miro sin saber como actuar – te quedas a cenar?.  
- Si…encantado.  
La cena fue un momento de lo mas incomodo, Bella sonreía de lo mas feliz y yo solo quería levantarme echarlo de mi casa y resguardar a mi doncella lejos de sus garras bajo un cuarto con llave y arrojar la maldita llave al mar.  
- Cuéntanos Kyle en que trabajas? – pregunto mi esposa.  
- Bueno soy modelo…de ropa interior – comentó avergonzado.  
- Y cuantos años tienes? – dije desconfiado.  
- 24 señor.  
- No me llames señor soy apenas un año mayor que tu…  
- Y como conociste a Bella? – intervino Jake.  
- En la cafetería cerca de la escuela donde hago trabajos extras. Voy en serio con Bella, no deben preocuparse, ella me ha robado el corazón.  
Y como no lo haría si era una hechicera malvada que usaba su dulzura y hermosura para cautivarte y volverte loco.  
- Quisiera pedirles permiso a ustedes para venirla a visitar aquí algunos días en la semana.  
- Por mi no hay problema.  
- tampoco yo tengo problema – metí.  
- Perfecto, vendré a visitarla seguido – anunció el chico con alegría  
Ese tal Kyle cumplía lo que decía ya que ni lerdo ni perezoso estuvo allí la noche siguiente y por desgracia solo yo estaba de testigo del cariño que estos dos se mostraban, ya que Jacob entrenaba y Emily había tenido que acudir al trabajo de emergencia. Veían un programa en el sofá mientras yo lavaba los platos, de vez en cuando los miraba, el la abrazaba mientras Bella descansaba en su pecho, le robó un fugaz beso y ella solo sonrió, quise matarlo con mis manos imaginé mis dedos por su garganta estrangulándolo hasta que no respirara.  
- Bella creo que es hora de dormir – le dije insinuando que Kyle debía marcharse.  
El entendió la indirecta y luego del no tan casto beso que le dio se marcho, mi cara de pocos amigos era imposible de ocultar.  
- Ya me voy a dormir – me anunció.  
- Aprendes rápido – dije presa de mi furia interna.  
- Disculpa?  
- Que sucede, Kyle te esta enseñando cosas? – pregunté sin poder controlarme.  
- Y eso a ti que?  
- Es mayor para ti.  
- Me gusta así – dijo enfadada.  
- Solo lo haces para molestarme Bella, no soy estupido.  
- Que quieres que haga!? Tú me dijiste que saliera con alguien más!  
- Si pero no con él…es muy grande seguro querrá aprovecharse de ti.  
- No, no es así.  
- No me gusta.  
- Que pasa Edward!? Estas celoso?  
- No seas ridícula….yo – estaba celoso, y no podía controlarlo, tenía que marcar el territorio ella era mía.  
La tome bruscamente del brazo y la lleve a la seguridad de mi estudio.  
- Oye! Me haces daño.  
Me senté en mi silla y la obligue a sentarse en mi regazo, protestó mucho y quiso ir hasta que comencé a besarla suavemente, se calmo, me respondió. Era tan excitante para mí, tenerla allí a mi merced. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda mientras sus labios me devoraban. La separé de mí y le sonreí.  
- Me gustas – le dije.  
- Y tu a mi – me beso una vez mas.  
- Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado Bella y…termina con él.  
- Si – dijo feliz.  
La volví a besar y se sintió como el mismo cielo. No tenía sentido ocultar aquello que sentía por Bella, tarde o temprano ese sentimiento me alcanzaría y explotaría en mi pecho.

Con todo lo de la mudanza de Bella el cumpleaños de Jake había sido relegado a dos semanas después de la fecha original, Hoy era el sábado elegido para el festejo, Jake había invitado a todos sus amigos y habíamos acordado que Emily y Yo estaríamos fuera, estaba en mi estudio haciendo las reservaciones del hotel mediante la pagina Web cuando Bella apareció.  
- Te vas? – me dijo triste.  
- Si, pero será solo una noche, volveré mañana por la mañana.  
- No quiero que te vayas.  
- Ni yo pequeña pero debo hacerlo se lo prometimos a Jake….en cuanto a ti no quiero nada de alcohol y aléjate de los amigos de Jacob.  
- Si, tu aléjate de Emily…solo yo puedo besarte – dijo enredando sus manos en mi cuello y besándome.  
Sonreí como bobo presa de las artimañas de aquella adolescente.  
- Cariño hiciste las reservaciones?.  
Al escuchar la voz de mi esposa cerca nos separamos al instante.  
- Cariño…Bella – dijo Emily con una sonrisa.  
- Lo siento Emily solo le venía a preguntar a Edward si me daba permiso de ir al centro comercial..  
- Si, yo le sugerí que te preguntara a ti.  
- Por supuesto que puede ir, pídele a Jake que te lleve, de paso estrenará su auto.  
Desapareció dejándonos a Emm y a mí solos.  
- Es un amor verdad Edward?  
- Si, lo es.  
- ya hiciste las reservaciones…  
- Si.

Bella volvió con Jake cuando estábamos por irnos ella traía una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Encontré el vestido más maravilloso que alguna vez haya visto – exclamo con alegría.  
- Lastima que no podemos verlo cariño, vamos de salida – exclamó mi esposa.  
- Descuida estoy segura que luego podrán verlo – dijo con una sonrisita mirándome.  
- Ok, cuídense y compórtense, háganme sentir orgullosa.  
Salude a los chicos con un beso cada uno, me dolía tener que separarme de mi gacela.  
Tuvimos una hora de camino hasta el hotel y en cuanto llegamos Emily se fue al Spa, yo saque mi teléfono y le marque a mi Bella.  
- Bueno?  
- Cariño que haces?  
- Nada en mi cuarto, viendo la televisión.  
- No te unes a la fiesta? Ya debe haber empezado no?  
- Si, pero en un rato, quieres ver mi vestido?  
- Por supuesto que quiero…  
- Te enviaré las fotos a tu celular.  
- Las espero.  
- Debo irme….yo – la voz de alguien llamándola se escuchaba por el teléfono.  
- Quien esta ahí? – le pregunté con curiosidad.  
- Nadie…es solo Jake…debo irme adiós  
Cortó la comunicación y ya la extrañaba…me uní a Emily en los masajes, mi teléfono sonó insistente.  
- Disculpa debo responder.  
Salí para ver el contenido de los mensajes, era una sesión candente con un vestido negro de tirantes, algunas tomas dejaban ver sus preciosas piernas, otras mas cerca me dejaban ver su cintura y por ultimo y la que casi me hace morirme fue una de cerca que me dejaba ver sus torso y para ser mas específicos sus pequeñas cumbres marcadas a través de la tela negra.  
Testee como loco diciéndole cuanto me encantaban las fotos y la manera en que me había sacudido cuando las vi.  
Desee volver a casa para probar aquella boca una vez mas, sentí miedo al darme cuenta que aquellas fotos habían encendido mi deseo. Esa noche no pude hacer el amor con mi esposa, pues no conseguía sacarme a Bella de la cabeza. Me excuse diciéndome que tenía un poco de mal estar. Cuando Emily se durmió llame a Bella. Me escabullí en el baño para hablar con mi niña.  
- Bueno – dijo ella.  
- Bells como estas?  
- Bien, aunque te echo mucho de menos.  
- Y yo a ti mi pequeña quiero verte, me muero por besarte.  
- Y yo Edward...mañana a que hora vuelves?  
- Por la mañana a Emily le programaron un vuelo…así que nos arreglaremos para estar solos.  
- Quiero verte ahora mismo! – Chilló.  
- Yo siento lo mismo, tratare de llegar temprano…

Llegamos temprano a la casa, parecía un campo de batalla, vasos y basura por doquier, un tiradero horrible, parecía que hubiesen incendiado algo en el césped, y en la piscina flotaban muñecas inflables.  
- Jacob! – gritó Emily.  
- Esta durmiendo – dijo Bella bajando en bata.  
- Cariño que pasó aquí? – quiso saber mi esposa.  
- Yo me fui a dormir temprano…no se bien que paso.

- Amor encárgate – me suplicó – Tengo que irme volando – dijo agarrando sus llaves.  
En cuanto estuvimos solos la arrastré a la seguridad de mi estudio y allí la bese, desesperado y con hambre.  
- Te extrañé – le dije quitándole la bata y besando sus hombros desnudos.  
- Yo te extrañe mas – dijo sentándose en mis piernas y abrazándome.  
Vestía un pijamas de tirantes rosado la hacia ver mas inocente aun. No tenía brasier y solo notarlo me volvió loco, pero debía ir despacio con ella, era tan solo una adolescente.  
- Que hiciste anoche? – le pregunté.  
- Termine con Kyle – me anunció.  
- Que bien…ya me tenia preocupado eso…Oye cuéntame que paso aquí, por que dejaron la casa así?  
- Jacob subió un montón de fotos a su espacio personal, tal vez si las miras…  
- Déjame ver..dije abriendo mi laptop.  
Comencé a ver las fotos y me reía por las ridículas tomas de la fiesta de los chicos, todo me resultaba gracioso hasta que comencé a ver fotos de Bella con Kyle, cerca, de la mano, abrazados, besándose. El nudo en mi garganta se apretó y la furia se hizo presente.  
- Edward yo….  
- No, Largo, no quiero saber mas nada de ti.

* * *

N/A: hola lectores gracias por los comentarios, No tengo dias especificos de publicacion pero vengo actualizando esta historia bastante rapidp. Espero que les guste el cap de hoy vemos como Ed se rinde a la pasion todo parece ir bien entre esos dos hasta que el descubre que Bella se besó con Kyle. Dejenme sus comentarios para saber si la historia gusta y si debo mejorar algo. saludos, hasta una nueva publicacion Alicerose


End file.
